sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Flyboy (Unit Profile)
"For brother Indwick!"- Flyboy motto Flyboys are the canon fodder of the Swarm, yet they are found exclusively within the High Fly Clan/Buzzmark Clan. The Flyboy represents the basic tactical ideology of the Swarm, send waves and waves of airborne infantry at their opponents as a meatshield while their more durable units follow up. While Flyboys are notoriously lousy soldiers they make up for it in numbers and the sheer fact that since the flies reproduce at an alarming rate they won't be missed if a few hundred-thousand of them die in battle. Appearance Flyboys tend to be shorter than the average Mobian simply due to their traces of insect DNA found within themselves, (with the exception of Indwick of course.) They have two dark red compound eyes and have black colored skin. They usually are seen wearing ragged commoners close that smell, (they like the smell as even the most dank of odors to them are the most lovely of fragrances,) or wearing the standard Swarm soldier uniform in purple. Personality While each Flyboy may posses a different personality for the most part they are portrayed as a standard fashion for comic relief reasons within Jaredthefox92's continuity. They act as the standard unintelligent "mook"that being said they're often buttmonkies for laughs and are known to repeatably make insect puns for laughs.Sometimes they can be a tad sympathetic in nature and appear as either scared, naive, or perhaps even lonely. Also like many of the flies in the High Fly clan they look up to their leader Indwick in a more big brother type perspective. Abilities While Flyboys are indeed weak physically and lack the intelligence to survive for very long on their own they do have some helpful abilities that assist them in survival. Most notably are some of the abilities stated below. *Flight: Flyboys are given their names for a reason. Although they're poor melee combatants the ability to just fly up high into battle is not only an distinct advantage between them and ground based foes, but an instrumental part in the Swarm's overall tactics concerning them. *Mass Reproduction: While the Flyboy is weaker than most other infantry units on Mobius the simple fact that they breed so much means that one flyboy really won't be missed. Not only does this mean they can attack in numbers, but even in a failed battle the Swarm can easily recuperate their numbers with them. *Stench: Many Flyboys laugh at the concept of bathing and as such they smell quite atrocious.Yet this can be beneficial to them as it can dissociate a foe and keep them off focus. This is even more so when they enter buildings as their putrid smells combined in a squad literally can act like gas for the enemy. Weaknesses Flyboys are pretty much known for their glaring weakness, they're pitiful in combat and drop like flies,(pun intended.) Not only are they as weak as puppies, they also have trouble following complex ordered due to their low intelligence and often forget to aim their weaponry properly. In combat they often require an officer of a different species within the Swarm to direct them properly. Although they are quite agile and evasive if they get hit they are sure to die instantly. Flyboy unit quotes: *"Yes bzzt?"- Flyboy acknoledging an officer. *"Bzzt! For the Swarm!"-Flyboys attacking *"Buzzoff! Bzzt!"-Flyboys taking fire from hostile forces. *"This is my purpose bzzt!"- A Flyboy about to attempt suicide by charging at an opponent and blowing himself up. *"Flying off bzzt."-A Flyboy taking to the skies when given the order. *"Bzzt! I'm scared!"-A flyboy losing moral in battle. *"Bzzt C'mon, we can't fail big brother!"-Flyboys regaining moral. *"Have a whiff bzzt!":-A Flyboy tossing a Stench Bomb at an enemy position. *"We'll make it smell good bzzt.."-Flyboys preparing to capture something. *"nu ma bzzt, nu ma bzzt, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma bzzt."-Flyboys dancing their victory dance when they win a battle. Trivia: *Flyboys are based off the Soviet conscripts from Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3. *They're believed to posses Romanian accents, but for the sake of writing they seem to speak in English. *AMA forces stationed in Central Eurish refer to them as "Fliegen". *There are known to be "flygirls" but they are more than likely kept purposely out of the fire by the Swarm to ensure the reproduction and therefore survival of their species. *They love to dance to the "Numa Numa": Category:Archived